Degrassi: New Beginnings Season 3
by degrassilover16
Summary: School's out and summer's in for the kids of Degrassi, but that doesn't mean the drama stops! This season covers topics such as blindness, teenage marriage, repressed memories and much much more! Will Jack and his friends be able to make it through the difficult summer? If so will they be able to recover or will they realize there's no turning back? Degrassi: No Turning Back!
1. Characters

**Main Characters**

Dylan O'Brien as Jack Simpson: the actor dealing with his toughest role yet.

***Cierra Ramirez as Isabella Jones: the preppy girl who's in Paris with her mom.

Kira Kosarin as JaneLeah "Jane" Forter: the nice girl trying to stay out of drama.

***Burkely Duffield as Gabriel "Gabe" Benson: the good boyfriend in Miami with his girlfriend, Chloe.

Leah Lewis as Lea Chen: the sweet girl who gets a proposal she can't refuse.

Haley Ramm as Ashley Eppton: a teenager living life to it's fullest.

Andrew James Morley as Gary Haylinn: Jack's helper/friend.

***Alexander Gould as Alex Callins: the rich, womanizing jerk who is in the Hamptons with his family.

***Ana Mulvoy-Ten as Chloe Simon: a stuck-up, queen bee actress who is in Miami with her boyfriend, Gabe.

Tyler Posey as Maddox Beerens: the rich bad boy turning over a new leaf…or trying to.

Bella Thorne as Morgan Peterson: a teenage girl who will do anything for her families well being.

***Zendaya as Kira Morley: a girl with trust issues, on vacation with her dad.

***Jake T. Austin as Miguel Castillo: a rebellious teen who is currently on vacation.

Joey Bragg as Bryson Force: a nerdy, hyder teen who becomes a hot nerdy womanizing guy over the summer.

**Adults**

****Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson-Mason: Jack's sister.

****Shane Kipple as Spinner Mason: Emma's husband.

****Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi: the history teacher.

**Recurring Characters**

**Students**

Melissa Benoist as Jamie Homes: a homophobic mean girl. **(Grade 11)**

Matreya Fedor as Alyson Lee: Jamie's side kick. **(Grade 11)**

Michael Grant as Nathan Ryan: a playwright and supportive/caring friend of Ashley and Lea **(Grade 11)**

Jack Short as Samuel Eppton: Ashley's middle school brother. **(Grade 7)**

Indiana Evans as Marybeth Gayle: Bryson's mistress. **(Grade 10) (NEW)**

**Kids**

Unknown actress as Jemma Nelson: Emma and Spinner's baby.

Unknown twins as Traci and Trevor Hogart: Jay's and Manny's baby.

**Adults**

Cassie Steele as Manny Hogart- a pregnant actress who helps Emma with her problems, married to Jay.

Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart- a mechanic married to Manny.

Samuel Chu as Chad Chen**: **Lea's older brother.

Rebecca Sinclair as herself: West Drive's writer.

Saorise Ronan as Jessica Bates**:** the queen bee and cheer caption.

Alyson Stoner as Bella Mark:Jessica's follower.

Linden Ashby as Jonathon Heart: Morgan's mom's lover. **(NEW)**

Michael Randy as Billy: Morgan'a past employer. **(New)**

Harry Shum Jr. as Guy Daily: Jack's physical therapist. **(New)**

_You may be wondering what in the word the stars mean, well read bellow and look at the key and you'll find out._

**Key:**

*****- Maybe shown in episodes 1 and 8 but are not in episodes 2-7.**

******-Are seen as more of a recurring character this season.**

**A lot of you may be mad that I'm not showing some of the characters over summer break but I thought I was the right thing. Don't worry they'll be back for season 4! Now, onto the 8-episode epic summer season! I REALLY need my fans reviews during this season so I can decide if I should to do another summer season like this or not! The first episode will be posted shortly! **


	2. Two Pieces

**A/N: So fanfiction didn't like the format I was going to post this in, it messed it up as you can see. It's readable, I just don't prefer it. So I decided that I'm going to rewrite the episodes I have written (keeping everything I have in them just changing the format) to the format I used during most of season two. I think all my fans liked that format lol. So the next episode may come in a week or so. Well anyways, without further ado I give you the season three premiere of Degrassi: New Beginnings!**

**"Two Pieces"**

**Fade In: It's nighttime, around 9:20 PM. in the ICU at Toronto's hospital; JACK is being rushed in on a stretcher. GARY, JACK'S on and off again boyfriend, is standing next to him holding his hand. A tear runs down his cheek as he watches JACK lay there in pain.**

GARY

(Talking to DOCTOR)

Is he going to be okay? He won't die or anything right?

DOCTOR

(Gravely)

It's hard to say! But we have it from here!

**Fade Out: The DOCTORS take the broken JACK Simpson into a room; GARY is left standing in the background. Terror and sadness in his eyes, wondering: Will JACK be okay?**

**DEGRASSI: NEW BEGINNINGS!**

**Fade In: around 9:40 PM, In the ICU waiting room. ASHLEY and LEA, along with GARY, are waiting to hear news on JACK. LEA and ASHLEY are sitting together on a love seat holding hands while GARY sits near LEA, face in his hands and woe all over his body. LEA Leans over and touches GARY'S back.**

LEA

(Trying to sound CONVINCING)

He'll be okay GARY. He's gonna be fine.

GARY

(On the verge of tears)

But what if he's not? Huh? What do I do then?

LEA

I don't know, but whatever the outcome is I'll be here for you. Okay?

ASHLEY gets up from the love seat and sits next to GARY.

ASHLEY

(Lovingly)

I'm here for you too.

EMMA and SPINNER run into the waiting room, panic and horror all over their faces. SPINNER and EMMA spot GARY and run over to him.

EMMA

(Panicked and scared)

Where's JACK? Is he okay?

GARY looks up at EMMA and hugs her, tightly and securely, EMMA hugs GARY back before pulling away.

EMMA

Have they said anything yet?

GARY

(Wiping away tears)

I don't know, they haven't told me anything because I'm not family.

As GARY says this a DOCTOR walks into the room, looking at EMMA and SPINNER.

DOCTOR

(Gravely)

Are EMMA Nelson-Mason and SPINNER Mason here?

EMMA and SPINNER walk up to the DOCTOR, waiting to hear answers.

EMMA

Yes, is JACK okay? Is JACK going to be okay?

The DOCTOR looks around the room, seeing everyone's eyes on him. He motions for EMMA and SPINNER to come to the hallway with him.

DOCTOR

He had a great amount of damage done to his eyes and burns up and down the right side of his chest and leg.

EMMA

(Shocked, putting her hand over her mouth)

Oh my God!

SPINNER grabs EMMA'S hand lovingly, showing her he's there for her.

DOCTOR

(Feeling pain for EMMA)

There are surgeries he can get to repair the damage done to his chest and leg. But...

EMMA gets nervous, realizing there's more for the DOCTOR to tell, things she probably doesn't want to hear and he probably doesn't want to say. But he has to.

DOCTOR

He may be blind for a short while because of the fire….

EMMA hugs SPINNER tightly and listens to the DOCTOR talk.

**Fade In: EMMA and SPINNER walk into the ICU waiting room. EMMA looks as if she hasn't eaten in months. SPINNER looks strong, but if you look closely enough you can see he's only like this for EMMA. He has to be her rock. **

EMMA

(Sobbing a waterfall of tear)

He has burns on the right side of his body and he may be temporarily blind...they can't tell right now, they said they'll know more tomorrow.

GARY gets up, looking at EMMA and SPINNER with fake newly found confidence.

GARY

(Not wanting to cry anymore)

Will you call me with news tomorrow?

**Fade Out: EMMA and SPINNER shake their heads yes. EMMA holds onto SPINNER'S strong body, still crying. They walk out of the hospital, holding each other. Comforting each other... **

**Fade In: the next day, around 10:30 A.M. ASHLEY and NATHAN are walking around the mall. ASHLEY'S called him there on a secret MISSION, one he still doesn't know about. **

NATHAN

(Questing)

So why are we here?

ASHLEY stops outside of a jewelry store. She starts to smile widely, NATHAN feels as if she's about to tell him something crazy.

ASHLEY

I wanna propose to LEA.

NATHAN looks at ASHLEY unsure what she meant, unsure how he feels and just unsure in general.

NATHAN

(Confused)

Like you wanna buy her a promise ring?

ASHLEY smiles, as she does NATHAN gets exactly what she meant and begins smiling, still not sure how he feels but knowing he's happy for his friend. But why does she want such a big commitment all of a sudden?

NATHAN

Why do you want this?

ASHLEY

The fire made me realize that life can be cut short and if my life is cut short I wanna be married to the love of my life, LEA.

NATHAN

(Smiling)

Well let's go ring shopping then!

ASHLEY

Let's go, oh by the way I don't have a lot of money so I'm gonna have to go cheap and pretty not expensive and extravagant.

**Fade Out: NATHAN shakes his head okay and walks into the store with ASHLEY, EXCITEMENT running through their veins. **

**Fade In: MORGAN and KIRA sit in JavaStar, there talking and drinking coffee. KIRA looks EMOTIONLESS while MORGAN looks at her with a ton of emotion.**

MORGAN

(Sincere)

KIRA I miss you…your one of my closest friends. I'm sorry for everything I've recently done to you. I want our friendship back.

MORGAN and KIRA both move around there seats, uneasy.

KIRA

(Searching for answers)

I don't know if I can trust you again. All my life I've been dealing with people using me to meet my dad or to get money from me. I thought you were different, I really did.

KIRA looks down at the table while she speaks to MORGAN, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

MORGAN

KIRA my family was going through so much. I didn't know what to do and then I saw the money your dad gave you and I couldn't help myself. At the time I thought it was the only way, now I realize it wasn't.

KIRA

(Wanting answers)

All you had to do was ask. I wish you would've confined in me instead of sneaking behind my back, I thought we were best friends; I thought our friendship meant something to you. But then you went off and stole from me.

MORGAN

(half-smiling)

We are best friends, KIRA. Our friendship means so much to me. You're my first actual best girl friend.

KIRA

You have to promise never to do that again.

MORGAN starts to move around the seat happily, hoping for the best.

MORGAN

(getting excited)

I swear to God I'll never do anything like that again!

KIRA

You'll be on a short Leash when I get home from my summer vacation. Okay?

MORGAN

(excited and hopeful)

Deal.

KIRA

(smiling hugely)

Well let's go get BRYSON and MIGUEL and tell them the happy news, MORGAN and KIRA are bestie's again.

**Fade Out: KIRA and MORGAN get up from the table, smiling at each other and walking out of JAVASTAR. both are happy to be best friends again and you can see that from the smiles across their faces.**

**Fade In: Around 11 AM, JACK lies in a HOSPITAL bed with two eye patches over his eyes. the DOCTOR walks into his HOSPITAL room, sadness all over his face. JACK hears his footsteps and looks over in the DOCTORS direction. **

DOCTOR

(Trying to sound calm)

Hello JACK, how are you doing today? Are you pain levels okay?

JACK

(emotionless)

Just tell me, what's wrong with my eyes? You know how my pain levels are….

DOCTOR

We did an alter sound when your first came in and it looks as if blood flow has been cut off therefore you eyes aren't getting any blood.

JACK sighs, trying to act strong but inside he's freaking out.

JACK

What does that mean?

DOCTOR

(slowly taking the eye patches off JACK's eyes)

It means you're temporally blind.

As the DOCTOR takes off JACK's eye patches JACK looks around the room, seeing nothing but blackness. JACK wants to cry but holds it in; only a single tear manages to escapes.

DOCTOR

This isn't as bad...

JACK cuts off the DOCTOR with a darken, icy tone of hatefulness.

JACK

(Looking down)

Just go...just go. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just go.

**Fade Out: the DOCTOR Leaves JACK alone at his request. As the DOCTOR walks out of the room JACK lets everything out and he starts to cry, tears stream down his face covering it in a blanket of sadness. **

**Fade In: around 12 AM, the ICU waiting room; GARY sits outside while EMMA and SPINNER VISIT him. they've just Learned the news about JACK. EMMA and SPINNER walk OUT; their faces are PAINTED with pain.**

GARY

(getting up)

Is he okay? How is he doing?

SPINNER

He doesn't want to see anyone; he made that extremely clear with us.

EMMA and SPINNER walk out without saying anything else as they do EMMA begins to cry again. GARY watches trying to decide if he should go talk to JACK. He decides he should and walks to JACK's room. JACK hears him as he enters.

JACK

(emotionless)

GARY.

GARY

How did you know it was me?

GARY sits down in the chair next to JACK's hospital bed and looks at JACK romantically.

JACK

Because I know what body spray you use.

GARY

(smiling sweetly)

You do?

JACK

I didn't mean that as a good thing...why are you here?

GARY

To see you, why else would I be here.

JACK looks at GARY with horrid looking glazed over eyes, eyes that don't belong to him. GARY jumps out of dismay but continues smiling as if JACK can see him.

JACK

Just go, I don't want to be anyone's charity case!

GARY looks at JACK confused and touches his arm.

GARY

(sounding real and honest)

JACK I'm here because I want to be.

JACK doesn't seem to be effected by GARY's honesty, he continues to look at GARY with prying, unemotional eyes.

JACK

(spiteful)

No, you're here because you feel like it's your fault I'm here! Don't lie to yourself GARY and don't lie to me!

GARY

JACK, I'm really here because I wanna be here. I still care about you and I wanna help you in any way I can.

JACK

(rude and uncaringly)

Get out GARY; can't you see I don't want your damn help? Can't anyone see I don't want their damn help!

GARY gets up from the chair and looks at JACK hurt.

GARY

(WITH A SHAKY VOICE)

Considering I'm the only one of your friend giving you another chance you should probably take it! Unless you wanna go through this alone which I highly doubt you do.

**Fade Out: GARY Leaves JACK's HOSPITAL room, sad and hurt. he walks outside and as he gets into his car he starts to cry. UNCONTROLLABLE tears begin to cascade down his face.**

**Fade In: ASHLEY and NATHAN are still looking around the JEWELRY shore. NATHAN suddenly sports the perfect ring for LEA. **

NATHAN

(looking down at the ring in amazement.)

Ash come look at this, I'm pretty sure I just found the perfect ring.

ASHLEY walks over to where NATHAN is standing and looks at the ring as she does her eyes get wider and wider. It's a gold ring, a single diamond in the middle, and it says forever and always down the middle side. Then she sees the price.

ASHLEY

(depressed)

Yeah it's beautiful, but it's also 1,000 dollars, I only have 500.

**Fade Out: ASHLEY walks away from NATHAN looking both sad and hurt. NATHAN sees this and pulls out a credit card, looking down at it knowing he's doing the right thing.**

**Fade In: NATHAN walks up to ASHLEY holding the ring up in the air smiling like a proud parent when their child wins the GOLD medal.**

NATHAN

(supportively)

You can thank me later, I wasn't sure if you and LEA should get married at first but now I realize that you two really love each other and I wanted to help in whatever way I could. So, I got you this ring.

ASHLEY smiles and hugs NATHAN, happiness in her eyes.

ASHLEY

You're the greatest best friend ever!

NATHAN

Thanks now go and propose to LEA, okay? Go.

**Fade Out: NATHAN hands ASHLEY the ring and she runs out of the store EXCITED, she can't believe this is really HAPPENING. **

**Fade In: SPINNER and EMMA are at home eating dinner, quietly. EMMA looks at SPINNER Awkwardly wanting CONVERSATION to start so she can take her mind off JACK.**

EMMA

So, it's kind of weird here without JEMMA...I wonder how Manny is doing with three kids in her house.

SPINNER

Yeah.

EMMA looks at SPINNER, feeling like something is wrong with him...knowing.

EMMA

(concerned)

Are you okay sweetie?

SPINNER

(unemotional)

I'm fine EMMA.

EMMA

(knowing something is wrong)

Spin, you not. Just let it out, it's not good to keep stuff inside.

SPINNER hit's his fist on the table, finally letting out what he's been feeling for the past two days.

SPINNER

(in a shaky yet strong voice)

I'm hurt okay! I feel like everything that's recently happened is my fault! Everything.

SPINNER gets up from the table crying. EMMA gets up to and hugs him.

EMMA

(HONEST)

SPINNER nothing that's happened is your fault. Nothing, how could you think that?

SPINNER

Because I told him to Leave that night, I told him to…if I wouldn't have said that this would've never happened!

EMMA

SPINNER you had no control over this, none what so ever.

SPINNER

(like a heartbroken child)

But I feel like I did.

**Fade Out: EMMA continues to hug SPINNER, knowing that it's her turn to support him. It's her turn to be the strong one like he's done for Her the past two days.**

**Fade In: MORGAN, BRYSON, MIGUEL and KIRA are all walking around the mall, looking happy.**

BRYSON

(holding hands with KIRA)

I have my two best friends and my girlfriend with me, this day couldn't get better.

KIRA smiles at that statement and kisses BRYSON. MORGAN and MIGUEL look away awkwardly. MIGUEL bust out in laughter.

MIGUEL

Wow, it's still gonna take some getting used to.

MORGAN

Yeah.

KIRA and BRYSON exchange confused glances.

KIRA

What is?

MIGUEL

You two dating…it's not every day you see the cheerleader type with the nerdy type.

KIRA smiles and kisses BRYSON again.

KIRA

He is the hottest nerd at Degrassi.

MIGUEL walks over to BRYSON and grabs his other hand.

MIGUEL

(jokingly)

Um, totally that's why I'm dating him too.

MIGUEL laughs and kisses BRYSON cheek. KIRA acts like she's mad.

KIRA

(playfully)

You're cheating on me?

MORGAN laughs at this.

MORGAN

I missed this, all of us hanging together.

KIRA

Me too.

KIRA looks down at her phone.

KIRA

I have to get going, were Leaving early tomorrow. (LOOKING AT BRYSON) I'll see you when I get back, be good while I'm gone.

KIRA kisses BRYSON and whispers in his year, "If you are I'll have a gift for you" and walks away Leaving BRYSON smiling happily.

MIGUEL

Wait up, me and my dad are Leaving pretty early tomorrow for the surprise summer vacation I had no idea about.

MIGUEL catches up to KIRA and they walk out of the mall together. BRYSON and MORGAN continue walking through the mall, taking their time. Suddenly a beautiful girl with honey-colored hair runs into BRYSON and drops all her things.

MARYBETH

(embarrassed)

Oh, I'm so sorry. I was too busy texting people instead of watching where I was going.

BRYSON smiles at her, helping her get her stuff together.

BRYSON

It's fine; I'm BRYSON by the way.

MARYBETH looks at BRYSON with a smile and begins checking him out, liking what she sees.

MARYBETH

I'm MARYBETH, hopefully I'll get to see you around?

BRYSON

(timidly)

Yeah...

**Fade Out: MARYBETH walks away still checking out BRYSON. MORGAN sees this and begins to worry that BRYSON is starting something he won't be able to FINISH. **

**Fade In: AROUND 10 PM, LEA runs up to ASHLEY in the middle of the woods, out of breath and worried.**

LEA

(concerned)

I got your 911 text, is everything okay?

ASHLEY shakes her head yes, smiling widely.

LEA

(confused)

Then what was so important that I had to come out here so late? And why to the middle of the creepy woods?

ASHLEY

(romantically)

I wanted to ask you this.

ASHLEY gets down on one need and pulls out a ring box. ASHLEY looks at her with a million emotions running through her body at full force.

LEA

Oh my god.

ASHLEY

(smiling)

LEA, will you make me the happiest woman alive? I know we've only been back together for like two months and I know that were still super young but I also know I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.

LEA

(crying tears of happiness)

Oh my God, yes. Yes!

**Fade Out: ASHLEY smiles and begins crying as she puts the ring on LEA's finger. She then stands up and kisses LEA with power, passion and love. **

**Fade In: The next day, around 10 a.m. GARY walks into JACK's HOSPITAL room, he see's everything is packed.**

GARY

Are you going home?

JACK jumps a little, shocked by GARY's sudden appearance.

JACK

(staring out his window, trying to see anything but blackness. He can't.)

Yeah, EMMA and SPINNER talked with the DOCTOR a few hours ago and he recommended that I go get therapy at this stay-in place until my eyes get better.

GARY

Oh, where is it?

JACK

A couple blocks down from here.

GARY shakes his head but realizes JACK can't see this. He finally gets tired of their small talk and walks up to JACK's bed, ready to talk about why he's really there.

GARY

(loving and strong)

JACK I came here to tell you that I'm gonna be here with you this whole summer helping you get better wither you like it or not.

JACK

(finally talking to GARY without any hint of sarcasm or rudeness)

Why? Why do you wanna help me so bad GARY? I've been horrible to you and you wanna help me. Why?

GARY

(friendly)

Because JACK no matter how mean you are to me…I'll always love you.

When JACK hears the words love you his heart instantly stops beating and he begins to feel butterflies in his stomach, the kind he felt a couple of years ago when him and GARY first kissed in his bedroom while rehearsing for a play.

JACK

Well I accept your help then. As you said, I'm gonna need a friend to get through this and as of right now you're my only friend.

GARY now takes a seat by JACK's bed and holds his hand tightly.

GARY

(lovingly)

I'll always be here for you JACK, always. I just want you to know that and I was hoping we could start a new chapter, kind of start over.

JACK

(smiling for the first time in weeks)

Yeah I would like that, I would like that a lot.

**Fade Out: JACK and GARY sit in the HOSPITAL room talking as friends, like they use to all the time. You can clearly see that JACK is happy to have GARY back as a friend and GARY is happy to have JACK back as a friend. But they both can't deny there romantic love for each other is slowly, but surely, coming back.**

**A/N: Thanks to all my amazing fans who read this story (and my boring author notes) this is a very important author note! This season I really need my fans to review the episodes. Why you may ask? Because this season bases how I do, plot, ect. my other summer seasons from now on. How do your reviews affect it? Well if you like what I'm doing I'll know the summer seasons are a good idea and I'm doing them right but if you don't…well yeah the opposite of what I've just said, so if you don't mind please leave a comment on some episodes telling me how you liked the episodes and if you have any pointers on how I should do my summer seasons…or if I shouldn't. All reviews are okay just try not to be extremely rude lol. Okay well I hope you enjoyed the episode, bye!**


	3. Bring Me The Night

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time…I've had had some internet issues and some other issues. But everything is going great in my life now so I should be able to upload an episode every week! So what I'm saying is; look out for a new episode off DNB every Thursday. Well without further ado I give you episode two of season three! Enjoy. **

"**Bring Me The Night"**

_(Ashley gazes into Lea's eyes, romantically and lovingly. Their outside of Ashley's house, their bodies are tense yet excited all at once.)_

Ashley: _(uncertain) _Are you sure you wanna tell our parents? I mean we can wait a little longer….

Lea: Ashley we have to tell them. We've been engaged for two weeks now; we can't keep this a secret any longer, epically if we're still planning to get married during the last few weeks of summer.

Ashley:_ (unconvinced)_ But my dad just got out of the treatment center, what if we send him into shock or something?

_(Lea places her hands on Ashley's shoulders and looks her square in the eye.)_

Lea: _(in a sweet, smooth voice)_ Ashley they'll be fine, either way we have to tell them so let's just get it over with now. Okay?

_(Ashley takes a deep, terrified breath and opens the door to her house still unsure if they should really go through with telling her parents.)_

_(Jane sits in her room talking to Isabella on the phone, she's laying on her bed. Her body looks rigid and angry.)_

Jane: _(irritated)_ She's so annoying, I've tried to make nice with her but it's like legitly impossible. I'm pretty sure the only reason my dad and her got back together is because he knocked her up…speaking about that she should've had the baby already. _(looking at her ceiling confused but shaking it off) _Ugh, whatever I probably have my dates wrong.

_(Isabella laughs a little.)_

Isabella: You know Paris is on a different time zone then Toronto right? But anyways, have you gone to see Jack? Have you talked to Gabe or Chloe?

Jane: No I did not and no, I don't plan on talking to any of them ever. Why should I go see Jack anyways? Whenever I had cancer and he was obsessed with his fame he barely saw me and when he did it was so paparazzi could see. And Chloe and Gabe are dead to me.

_(Jane's mom walks into her room with a smile on her face; Jane sees this and rolls her eyes.)_

Jane: _(making her annoyance obvious_) She's here, I have to go. Bye.

_(Jane hangs up the phone takes a big sigh and looks at her mom.)_

Jane: May I ask what you want Chrissie?

Ms. Forter: I came to tell you we have a dinner date with your dad later.

Jane: _(like a brat)_ Oh goody.

_(Ms. Forter walks out of Jane's room and Jane throws herself face first into her pillows and screams.)_

**DEGRASSI: NEW BEGINNINGS!**

_(The family room: Lea and Ashley sit across from Mr. and Mrs. Eppton. They all have looks of worry on their faces.)_

Mrs. Eppton: You girls aren't in any trouble are you?

_(Mr. and Mrs. Eppton exchange looks of concern.)_

Ashley: _(uneasy)_ No it's just Lea and I have something we need to tell you.

Mr. Eppton: _(apprehensive) _Okay, continue…I'm sure whatever it is Amiee and I won't judge or be mad at you for it.

_(Ashley and Lea look at each other, Ashley's look says everything: "You tell them, I can't." Lea shakes her head understanding and looks at Mr. and Mrs. Eppton.)_

Lea:_ (blissful) _I love your daughter very much and she loves me very much…so much that she proposed to me a couple of weeks ago.

_(Mr. and Mrs. Eppton look at each other smiling. Then, finally they look at Ashley and Lea. Ashley looks away, expecting the worse.)_

Mrs. Eppton: That's great.

_(Ashley looks at her mom surprised, stunned and confused. Did she really just say that? Did she really just say it was great?)_

Ashley: _(mono-toned)_ What?

_(Mr. and Mrs. Eppton look at Lea and Ashley.)_

Mrs. Eppton: Your dad and I married each other when we were sixteen, we know once you've found the love of your life you don't want to give them up.

_(Mrs. Eppton looks at Mr. Eppton and kisses him. Mrs. Eppton then gets up and sits next to Lea.)_

Mrs. Eppton: _(curious) _Is Lea wearing the dress…are you both?

Ashley: _(happy) _Lea's wearing a dress and I'm wearing the suit. I'm not big on dresses.

_(Mrs. Eppton smiles and holds Lea's hand.)_

Mrs. Eppton: _(affectionately)_ If it's okay with you Ash, I would like take Lea dress shopping tomorrow.

_(Ashley smiles, happy to know that her mom is okay with the wedding. Nothing could go wrong now.)_

Ashley: _(candid) _I would love for you too.

_(Lea smirks.) _

Lea: _(coyly) _I would love that but we don't plan on getting married until the last weeks of summer vacation.

Mrs. Eppton: So, it's never too late to shop! Tomorrow around 12, I'll meet you at Mia's Bridal and we'll pick the perfect dress for me to buy you.

_(Lea looks at Mrs. Eppton thankful and shocked.)_

Lea: _(truly thankful) _I would love that but the dresses there are so much money, I couldn't ask you to buy me something like that.

Mrs. Eppton:_ (shrugging) _It's no big deal, I mean you're going to be my daughter-in-law so….

Lea: But Amiee….

_(Mrs. Eppton shushes Lea smiling at her.)_

_(Jane is getting ready to go out to eat with her dad and mom; she's looking around her parent's room for her perfume.)_

Jane: _(rolling her eyes)_ Why do you always have to take my perfume Chrissie?

_(Jane opens her mom's closet and begins looking through it.)_

Jane: God damn it where the hell is it?!

_(Jane comes across something that's shaped like a pregnant women's stomach, it's buried deep down on her closet floor under a pile of cloths. Jane looks at it confused for quite a while and then finally realizes everything…her mom's pregnancy has been a fraud this whole time to worm her way back into Jane and her dad's life. All of it has been a lie. Her annoyance is overcome by a fire of hate and disgust.)_

_(Jack is walking out of physical therapy and back into his stay-in-room with the help of his therapist, Guy.)_

Guy: _(supportively)_ You did great today Jack.

_(Jack laughs as he and Guy walk into his room.)_

Jack: Thanks.

_(As Gary sits down on his bed Gary walks into the room quietly, looking at Guy with a gaze that says "shh" Gary walks up behind Jack's bed and hugs him. Jack laughs.)_

Jack: _(awkwardly)_ Gary….

_(Guy smiles at Jack and Gary.)_

Guy: _(laughing as he walks out)_ You guys are a cute couple.

_(Guy walks out before Jack can explain he and Gary are not dating. Jack sits down on his bed and Gary throws himself into a chair next to him.)_

Gary: So how have you been love?

_(Jack looks around his room uneasily.)_

Jack: _(gently) _Good but I'm really tired. I'll talk to you later okay?

_(Jack says this as he lays down pretending to be tired, but in reality he's pushing Gary away. He doesn't want to get close to Gary again and watch as everything slowly falls apart, like last time.)_

Gary: _(disappointed)_ Oh, yeah…call me later.

_(Gary gets up and leaves, looking at Jack longing for something more too happen in their relationship. Gary walks out of the room with his head down and his face looking sad, Guy watches this unsure of what has recently just happened.)_

_(The next day, Mrs. Eppton and Lea are walking around Mia's Bridal; Lea looks around with wide eyes. She's never seen so many dresses in one place before.) _

Lea: _(amazed) _I love it here.

_(Mrs. Eppton laughs, looking around.)_

Mrs. Eppton: I wish I had this store when I was getting married…what did I have at my wedding? My mom's ugly dress…I still have it you wanna wear it?

_(Mrs. Eppton and Lea both laugh as they walk through the store.)_

Mrs. Eppton: So what kind of dress are you looking for?

_(Lea looks at Mrs. Eppton with a smile.)_

Lea: _(timidly)_ Don't judge but I just want something simple. I want it to resemble a sun dress in many ways and I would love for it to be floral print, my dream color is sea foam.

Mrs. Eppton: That sounds beautiful.

_(Mrs. Eppton and Lea begin walking around the store looking for Lea's perfect dress.)_

_(Lea is looking at dresses when Mrs. Eppton walks over to her smiling like a wild woman.)_

Mrs. Eppton: _(kindly) _Guess what.

Lea: (eager) Did you find a dress like the one I want?

Mrs. Eppton: Yes but no…you can get custom made dresses here.

_(Lea looks at Mrs. Eppton with remorse filled eyes.)_

Lea: _(guilt) _That's too much Amiee, I know it coast like 50,000 dollars to get a custom made dress here. I could never ask you to do that, never.

Mrs. Eppton:_ (acting like a child)_ I can't hear you!

_(Lea laughs.)_

Mrs. Eppton: Come on, were gonna tell her what you want your dress to look like. I want your wedding day to be perfect.

_(Lea gives into Amiee's damans and follows her up to the counter, with a grateful smile.)_

_(Jack is lying down, listening to reruns of the older West Drive. Rebecca, West Drive's writer and his boss walks in.)_

Rebecca:_ (mono-toned) _Hello Jack.

_(Jack hears her and out of habit looks over at her, but sees nothing but stone cold blackness.)_

Jack: _(puzzled) _Rebecca?

_(Rebecca takes a seat next to Jack's bed, looking at him like she's an owl and he's her prey.)_

Rebecca: Yes it's me Jack. We need to talk.

_(Rebecca picks up the controller and turns off the TV.)_

Jack:_ (edgy)_ About what?

Rebecca: _(mono-toned)_ You.

_(Jack starts to move around nervously in the bed.)_

Jack:_ (hiding his nervousness with sassiness) _Okaywhatever. What do you need to say about me?

Rebecca: We need to talk about the sex tape you made and your current condition.

Jack: The guys who made the tape were arrested; I didn't know that I was being recorded.

_(Rebecca jiggles)_

Rebecca: Jack we all know you did. But that doesn't matter, your keeping up your bad boy rep. like I asked you to do that. Bravo.

_(Rebecca claps sarcastically.)_

Rebecca: _(getting serious) _But we can't have a blind guy on West Drive.

_(Jack starts to look around the room uneasy.) _

Jack: Okay, what do you mean by that?

Rebecca: You have to get better before we start filming again in August or you'll be the next character to visit your grandma and be in coma, just like Kris. Do we have to talk about what happened to Kirs?

_(Jack shakes his head no, he feels as if a brick has just been dropped on his chest and he can't breathe.)_

Jack: But you can't fire me, I signed a contract.

Rebecca: For two years, well you could appear on episode one and die of a sudden tragic death. Then guess what, you fulfilled your contract.

_(Jack tries to think of what to say next, but he can't he just lays in the bed muted. Rebecca gets up and rubs Jack's head.)_

Rebecca: Don't worry too much; the doctor said your blindness should only last a few weeks to a few months.

_(Rebecca starts to walk out and laughs, she's half way out the door.)_

Rebecca: _(bitchy) _But there are those rare cases where it last for years. Tata.

_(Rebecca leaves Jack alone in his room feeling useless and helpless.)_

_(Jane is sitting in her room texting Isabella, her mom walks in.)_

Ms. Forter:_ (worried)_ You barely talked last night at dinner.

_(Jane looks at her mom with hateful eyes.)_

Jane: _(angry) _Because I can barely stand looking at you!

_(Ms. Forter sits on Jane's bed.)_

Ms. Forter: _(smartly)_ Well Janie, you need to get over whatever it is you're mad at me about. Me and your dad are getting married.

_(Jane looks at her mom upset and stunned thinking: You can't get away with this!)_

Jane: _(impulsive)_ You're such a bitch!

_(Ms. Forter looks at Jane confused.)_

Ms. Forter: _(angry) _That is no way to talk to you mother!

_(Ms. Forter gets up from Jane's bed and starts to pace around her room. Jane gets up and pulls her mother's fake pregnancy stomach out from under her bed.)_

Jane: _(throwing it down) _And this is no way to treat your family!

_(Ms. Forter looks at Jane taken aback and bewildered.)_

Ms. Forter: _(trying to stay calm)_ Where did you get that?

_(Jane starts to cry out of anger.)_

Jane: I found it in your damn closet!

_(Ms. Forter looks at Jane with a dumbfounded look.)_

Ms. Forter: _(denying everything) _Well it's not mine.

_(Ms. Forter starts to walk away but Jane grabs a hold of her mother's wrist.)_

Ms. Forter: _(in a fake pain filled voice)_ Jane your hurting me!

_(Jane laughs)_

Jane: _(furious)_ I'm not putting any pressure on your wrist mom! Left up your shirt and show me your stomach.

Ms. Forter: No….

Jane: _(determined)_ Fine then I'll do it for you!

_(Jane lefts up her mom's shirt and sees exactly what she thought she would, another fake pregnancy stomach.)_

Jane:_ (fuming)_ You stupid idiot!

_(Jane rips the fake stomach off her mom, madness overwhelming her body.)_

Jane: What were you gonna say when you "had" the baby?

_(Ms. Forter laughs)_

Ms. Forter:_ (rudely) _Maybe I would say I lost the baby…maybe it runs in the family!

_(Jane looks at her mom shocked at what she had just said and slaps her.)_

Jane: _(a mix of anger and sadness)_ How could you say that! You knew how much pain I went through when I lost Cadence…how could you possibly joke about that?

_(Jane starts to cry as her dad walks into the room confused.)_

Mr. Forter: What's going on?

_(Jane walks by her dad and throws down the fake stomach.)_

Jane: _(outraged)_ Tell him Chrissie!

_(Jane walks out of her room angry and hurt.)_

_(Ashley and Lea are talking in Ashley's room.)_

Lea: _(glad) _She's actually making me feel like family, today was amazing.

_(Ashley laughs and kisses Lea.)_

Ashley: I'm glad you and my mom had fun today.

Lea: So tomorrow me and you have a lunch date with my parents.

Ashley: _(evenly)_ You know I think I'm ready to do the talking this time. I mean my parents reacted great I'm almost sure yours will too.

Lea: Yeah, they will. There's no doubt in my mind, there caring and they'll respect my choice to marry the love of my life.

_(Ashley smiles and starts to kiss Lea, the kiss is full of passion and love and soon the kiss leads to more.)_

_(Jane's parents are in the living room fighting while Jane listens in her room feeling horrible for telling her dad the way she did.)_

Mr. Forter: _(heartbroken and angry) _I can't believe you Chrissie!

Ms. Forter: _(pleadingly) _I'm sorry I lied, but that doesn't mean we have to be over. I love you baby…don't do this.

_(Mr. Forter throws something onto the floor.)_

Mr. Forter: Were over Chrissie, we should've been over a long time ago! Get out!

Ms. Forter: But Robert!

Mr. Forter: _(angry)_ Get the hell out of my house!

_(Ms. Forter leaves, slamming the door behind her. Mr. Forter walks into Jane's room, he looks sad and heartbroken. Jane looks at him with tear-filled eyes feeling bad for what she had just done.)_

Jane: _(forlornly)_ I'm sorry dad…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry.

_(Mr. Forter sits down on his daughter's bed smiling.)_

Mr. Forter: It's okay, look if anyone should be sorry it's me.

_(Jane looks at her dad confused.)_

Jane: _(wanting answers)_ What? Why?

_(Mr. Forter laughs)_

Mr. Forter: Because I'm a jack ass, I knew how hard these past two years have been on you. But I still brought you mother back into your life, I pretty much forced her on you.

_(Jane hugs her dad, the hug says everything.)_

Jane: _(sympathetic)_ It's not your fault, you were just trying to do what was right.

_(Mr. Forter looks at Jane with love-filled eyes, then down at his watch.)_

Mr. Forter:_ (fatherly) _Why don't you and me run up to the store, get a whole lot of ice cream, come back here and watch whole bunch of funny movies?

Jane:_ (in good spirits)_ Sounds like an amazing plan!

_(Jane and her dad get up. Suddenly Jane's dad stops walking and turns to look at her, his face serious.)_

Mr. Forter: _(holding in his laughs) _And Jane…The Notebook doesn't count as a funny movie.

_(Jane and her dad both start laughing)_

Jane: That was only once dad…gosh.

_(Jane and her dad walk out of the house playful and happy.) _

_(The next day, Jack is lying in bed when his physical therapist comes in.)_

Guy: _(cheerful) _Time for another round of therapy Jack!

_(Jack starts to get up but Guy puts his hand on his chest.)_

Guy: Not that kind, I wanna talk to you.

_(Jack starts to feel awkward and "looks" at Guy as he sits down.)_

Jack: _(nervous) _Your not gonna try to kiss me, right?

_(Guy laughs) _

Guy: My girlfriend wouldn't like that nor would your boyfriend.

Jack: _(flummoxed)_ Boyfriend?

Guy: Yeah that Gary guy who comes in to see you every day.

Jack: He's not my boyfriend.

Guy: Well he obviously loves you and the past week you've been pushing him away. Every time you do this he's walked out of your room heartbroken…why do you keep doing that?

_(Jack sighs)_

Jack: _(sassy)_ You're not even this type of therapist are you?

Guy: You're not answering the question Jack.

Jack: _(honest) _I'm scared….

Guy: Of?

Jack: My feelings for him. I'm starting to like him again but he doesn't like me anymore and I'm scared everything will fall apart again…between me and him.

Guy: What makes you so sure of that?

Jack: Well the fact that I'm blind and treated him like most of last year is what makes me sure.

Guy: _(mockingly)_ Jack…he likes you.

Jack: I'm sure he doesn't, look can we just do the therapy my family sent me here to get?

_(Guy laughs and gets up)_

Guy: Yes.

_(As Guy helps Jack up the scene switches to outside his room, Gary is standing outside smiling. Happy to know how Jack feels.)_

_(Ashley and Lea are eating lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Chen, Ashley looks at them finally ready to tell them about their engagement.)_

Ashley:_ (strong)_ Ming…Beau, I have something I need to tell you.

_(Lea looks over at Ashley grabbing her hand.)_

Ashley: You know I love your daughter very much, and she's been my rock with everything that's happened this year….

Mrs. Chen: Yes….

Ashley: _(calmly) _Well Lea and I are getting married.

_(Mr. and Mrs. Chen look at each other shocked then at Ashley and Lea.)_

Mr. Chen:_ (acting as if he didn't hear her)_ Excuse me?

Lea: _(smiling)_ Ashley and I are getting married; she's the love of my life.

_(Mrs. Chen chuckles a little.)_

Mrs. Chen: No she's not.

_(Lea looks at her mom shocked)_

Lea: _(getting angry) _What?

Mrs. Chen: Isn't she the girl who slept with your brother?

Ashley:_ (embarrassed) _That was in the past Ming, I love your daughter very much.

_(Mrs. Chen looks at Ashley rudely)_

Mrs. Chen: _(mean) _I wasn't asking you Ashley!

_(Lea looks at her mom shocked and then at Ashley with sorrow filled eyes.)_

_(Jack and Guy are back in his room, Gary is waiting for Jack.)_

Gary: I have it from here Guy.

Guy: _(smiling) _Okay.

_(Gary takes a hold of Jack arm and leads him to the bed.)_

Gary: Jack you know I love you right? Like really really love you.

_(Jack shakes his head yes.)_

Gary: _(a little embarrassed) _No Jack, I'm in love with you.

Jack: _(unsure what he means) _Yeah I know.

_(Gary shakes his head annoyed)_

Gary: No, you don't get what I mean Jack.

_(Gary leans over and kisses Jack, a kiss full of love and hope. Jack pulls away shocked and speaks spur of the moment.)_

Jack:_ (finding the bed) _I think you need to leave.

_(Gary looks at Jack confused)_

Gary: _(feeling bad)_ Jack….

_(Jack turns over in his bed so he's facing the wall)_

Jack: _(overcome with emotions)_ Now Gary.

_(Gary looks at Jack, about to say something but decides not to and walks out of the room wounded with hurt.)_

_(Lea and her parents are fighting over the dinner table. Lea looks angry and upset.)_

Lea: _(impolite) _She's the love of my life! I don't want to be with anyone but her.

Mrs. Chen:_ (trying to reason)_ You've had a hard year and you want something (or someone) to hold onto and she's that thing. You guys aren't in love.

_(Lea gets up from the dinner table)_

Lea: _(through her teeth) _Yes we are!

_(Mr. Chen gets up and walks over to the kitchen door opening it.)_

Mr. Chen: I think it's time Ashley leaves!

_(Lea looks at her dad upset and shaken.)_

Lea: _(rude)_ If she leaves I leave with her!

_(Mrs. Chen walks over to Lea and grabs her hand)_

Mrs. Chen:_ (in a strong voice) _You will stay right here! Ashley leave!

Ashley: _(frantically)_ I'm not leaving here without Lea.

_(Mr. Chen grabs the phone)_

Mr. Chen: _(serious)_ Either you leave or I call 911 and say your trespassing. Choice and I suggest you choice quickly.

_(Lea pulls away from her mom and looks at Ashley, tears are rolling down Lea's face.)_

Lea: _(lovingly) _I'll fight this Ash, but for now you should leave. I don't want you getting in trouble because of me.

_(Ashley kisses Lea with power.)_

Ashley:_ (romantically)_ I love you.

Lea: Love you too.

_(Ashley walks out of the Chen's house, unsure of what went down. Lea looks at her mom and dad.)_

Lea: _(intensely)_ How could you do this to me?

Mrs. Chen:_ (angry)_ How could we? How could we? You're the stupid girl making stupid life choices; Ashley is not a suitable wife for you.

_(Lea looks at her mom with a shocked, hurt and angry face.)_

Lea: _(in the vein)_ You don't know her like I do! You have no right to pass judgment on her!

_(Mr. Chen looks at Mrs. Chen then at Lea.)_

Mr. Chen: _(unsympathetically) _Maybe not but from this moment on your not allowed to see Ashley!

Lea: _(astonished)_ What?

Mrs. Chen: _(insensitive)_ You're forbidden to see Ashley.

_(Lea runs up to her room and slams the door, falling to the ground crying. Wondering: How could they do this to me? How? Tears are streaming down her face making it a crystal waterfall of pain and brokenness.)_

**A/N: I will be uploading a new fanfiction I've been working on entitled, Melrose, tomorrow. It's a completely new spin on 90's classic Melrose Place. My new fanfiction, which is full completely new and original characters, will blow your minds! I highly appreciate any of my fans who will read it, thank you. The cast list should be uploaded later today or sometime tomorrow. Well thanks to whoever read the author note and the new episode! **


	4. Don't Forget (1)

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been sick and busy lol. Well I hope you like episode 3; Maddox's plot is my favorite of season 3! It starts in this episode! Read and review! Thanks. **

** "****Don't Forget (1)"**

_(Morgan, Bryson and their newfound friend Marybeth sit in The Dot talking and eating a huge plate of chicken wings.)_

Morgan: _(sighing) _Yeah, yeah…it's great and all talking about Degrassi being rebuilt and how amazing Miguel's dad is for donating money but what we really need to talk about is the fact my mom needs a boyfriend.

(_Marybeth and Bryson exchange looks of confusion.)_

Marybeth:_ (confused)_ Um…excuse us.

_(Bryson looks at Marybeth laughing a flirty laugh. Morgan looks over at Bryson, giving him an eye warning, he looks back mouthing "relax.")_

Morgan: _(filling Marybeth in) _My mom hasn't dated since my dad left us and it's been a while since that's happened, she needs a man in her life. She needs to go out and have fun again….

_(Morgan's speech is cut short when she thinks she sees Billy outside of The Dot looking at her, Bryson nudges her arm and she looks away then back out the window and he's gone.)_

Bryson: Earth to Morgan….

_(Morgan shakes her head convincing herself she's just seeing things.)_

Morgan: _(still in a daze) _Sorry, I thought I saw someone.

Marybeth: _(feeling a little awkward but hiding it well) _Okay…so anywho, you pretty much wanna play matchmaker for your mom?

_(Morgan shakes her head yes, smiling widely the whole time and pushing the thought of Billy to the back of her mind.)_

Morgan: If I don't she's gonna be single and lonely forever.

_(Marybeth chuckles and touches Bryson's leg softly. The scene switches to Jessica and Bella walking into The Dot, they see Morgan and friends at "there" table_.)

Jessica: _(sassy) _Excuse us but this is our table.

_(Morgan looks up at the known queen bees of Degrassi. Instead of giving them what she wants she decides to play tough.)_

Morgan: Excuse me but I don't see your name anywhere on this table.

_(Bella starts to laugh.)_

Bella: Look Jessie, this little wannabe is trying to be like you. How sweet.

Morgan: Trust me I'm not trying to be like_ (looking Jessica up and down) _her.

Jessica: _(getting angry)_ Look here, were leaving for Yale in the fall so if we want our seats give us our seats.

Morgan: So you're finally leaving, no more bitches at Degrassi.

_(Marybeth and Bryson exchange looks. Bryson gets up smiling and grabs Morgan's arm.)_

Bryson: _(holding back his laughter)_ I think it's time to go Morgan.

_(Marybeth gets up and stands behind him, looking at Jessica and Bella.)_

Morgan: Sure.

_(Morgan gets up and she and her friends begin walking away.)_

Jessica: We might be gone but don't worry are sisters start at Degrassi next year and we trained them extremely well.

Morgan: _(rolling her eyes) _Great. More bitches.

_(Morgan and her friends walk out of The Dot but suddenly Morgan get distracted by an older man, around his late 30's. Bryson sees this and looks at Morgan awkwardly.) _

Bryson: _(weirdly) _What your into older guys now?

Morgan: No, but my mom is.

_(Marybeth smiles and grabs a hold of Morgan's wrist.)_

Marybeth: Let's go talk to him.

_(Morgan looks at Marybeth with a shocked and nervous expression.)_

Morgan:_ (shyly) _What? No….

Marybeth: Morgan, you just told off two of the meanest bitches I've ever seen. I think you can handle talking to a cute older guy. Besides if you don't how will your mom start dating again?

Morgan: _(awkwardly)_ I was gonna set her up an account online.

Marybeth: _(shaking her head) _No, those aren't safe.

_(Marybeth starts to drag Morgan back inside The Dot.)_

Marybeth: _(friendly)_ Don't worry, Bryson and I will be right there with you. Right Bry?

Bryson:_ (smiling at Marybeth)_ Right.

_(Morgan sighs and looks at her friends with an expression that says: Are we really doing this?)_

Marybeth: You ready?

_(Morgan takes a deep breath.)_

Morgan: _(unsure) _Let's do this before I wimp out.

_(Marybeth laughs as she, Morgan and Bryson walk back into The Dot in search of the handsome stranger they recently saw.)_

**DEGRASSI: NEW BEGINNINGS**

_(Gary's room, Lea and Gary sit in his bed. There talking.)_

Gary: So you haven't seen Ashley in person since last week?

Lea: _(with sad eyes)_ No, we've barley talked. But we'll make it through this, were getting married no matter what. You're lucky my dad dropped me off here; every time I leave he's worried I'm seeing Ashley.

_(Gary smiles at Lea, admiring her and Ashley's unbreakable relationship.) _

Lea: _(changing the subject)_ So…how is Jack doing?

Gary:_ (looking at his walls) _Well I haven't talked to him since last week so I'm not sure.

_(Lea looks at Gary concerned.) _

Lea: _(nosey)_ Is there a reason for that?

Gary: _(informing Lea)_ He's trying to push me away like he did during our ninth grade year. Like he always does.

Lea:_ (feeling bad for Gary) _Well you needa get him alone and tell him exactly how you feel.

_(Gary looks at Lea like she's just said the stupidest thing in the world.)_

Gary:_ (dully) _That would be super easy, you know if he wasn't in a stay-in rehab center.

_(Lea rolls her eyes.)_

Lea: There's ways to get him out. You just have to think.

Gary: I could ask Emma.

_(Lea shakes her head no, smiling widely.)_

Lea: _(looking at Gary with a plan)_ No, I have a better more fun way to get him out.

_(Gary looks at Lea, wanting to know more.)_

Gary: I'm listening.

_(Lea smiles and tells Gary her plan.)_

_(Maddox is upstairs in his attic; he's cleaning it while his parents are away on vacation. He comes across an old picture album, one he's never seen before. He takes a seat in the attic and begins looking through it.)_

_(Marybeth, Bryson and Morgan are sitting with Jonathan in The Dot.)_

Morgan: _(smooth talking)_ My mom's extremely pretty.

Jonathan: _(looking at Morgan weirdly)_ So you want me to date your mom?

Morgan: Yeah…as long as you're not like some prison escapee.

Jonathan: _(laughing)_ No, I'm a lawyer.

_(Morgan smiles)_

Morgan: That's perfect, my mom works at JavaStar.

_(Morgan pulls out her out-of-date flip phone and shows Jonathan a picture of her mom.)_

Morgan: Her name is Melanie.

Jonathan: _(liking what he sees) _She is very pretty.

Marybeth: _(smiling)_ Perfect, Mel will meet you at Little Miss Steaks around 8:30, okay?

_(Marybeth gets up dragging Morgan and Bryson with her.)_

Jonathan: _(unsure but feeling pressured)_ I guess.

Morgan: Okay she'll see you then!

_(Morgan and her friends walk out of The Dot.)_

Morgan: _(grateful)_ Thanks for helping me guys.

Marybeth:_ (winking)_ Anytime.

_(Morgan takes a deep breath.)_

Morgan: Now I just have to get my mom to agree to go on a date with him. That may not be easy.

_(Morgan laughs and starts to walk down the road with Bryson and Marybeth by her side.)_

_(Lea is talking to the receptionist at Jacks rehab center, her hair is messed up and her makeup is all over her face.)_

Lea: _(acting like she's drunk and high)_ I have a problem. I really big problem….

Receptionist:_ (looking at Lea up and down) _I can see that…what are you on honey. This is the wrong kind of rehab center for you.

_(Lea looks at the receptionist with fake drunken eyes.)_

Lea: _(smiling like a high person)_ Everything. I do anything and everything I can get my hands on...E, Acid, Coke….

_(The receptionist looks at Lea with a fake smile like she understands and picks up the phone, pressing a button down and whispering into the phone, "we have a cold red." She hangs up and looks at Lea.)_

Receptionist: I'll get us some coffee.

_(The receptionist walks away from Lea. The scene switches to Gary putting Jack into a wheelchair.)_

Jack:_ (annoyed)_ I don't wanna go anywhere Gary.

_(Gary shakes his head.)_

Gary: _(laughing) _To bad.

_(Gary gets ready to push Jack when Lea walks in.)_

Lea: _(rushing them) _Come on, she's gone. We only have a few minutes.

_(Gary starts to walk out of Jack's room, pushing him along in the wheel chair quickly, Lea walks next to him.)_

Jack: _(angry) _You know in some countries this is considered kidnapping?

_(Gary and Lea look at each other, both laughing and continue to walk.)_

_(Maddox is in his attic, he's still looking through an old picture book, and suddenly he comes across an older picture of him with a girl. The girl looks a lot like him.)_

Maddox: _(confused) _Who is this?

_(Maddox is looking at the picture intensely, he sees a tree behind them in the background and memories begin flooding back to him.)_

_(Flashback: A 6 year old Maddox and a 6 or 7 year old girl, who looks a lot like him, are playing in an old willow tree.)_

Maddox: _(angry)_ You always get what you want. I hate you!

_(Maddox starts to climb higher and higher in the tree, the strange girl follows.)_

Girl: Shut up Maddox, you're just jealous that I'm perfect and you're not.

_(Maddox rolls his eyes and turns to look at the girl but she's feel out of the tree. He starts to freak out.)_

Maddox: Maxine! Maxine!

_(Maddox quickly climbs down the tree and looks at the girl, now known as Maxine.)_

Maddox: _(scared)_ Mom! Dad! Mom!

_(Maddox's parents run over seeing what had just happened and look at each other worried.)_

_(Maddox is knocked out of the memory when he hears the house phone ringing. He looks at the picture again, puzzled and shakes his head. He puts the photo album away and leaves the attic.)_

_(Morgan and her mom sit in there apartment's kitchen.)_

Morgan: _(in a shy voice)_ Mom, I have something I need to tell you. Something pretty big.

_(Ms. Peterson looks at Morgan shocked.)_

Ms. Peterson: Oh my Morgan…you're not pregnant. Right?

_(Morgan laughs, looking at her mom.)_

Morgan: No, mom.

_(Ms. Peterson lets out a breath of happiness.)_

Ms. Peterson: Okay, then what is it?

Morgan: _(positive)_ You have a date tonight.

_(Ms. Peterson looks at her daughter flummoxed.)_

Ms. Peterson: I do?

_(Morgan shakes her head yes.)_

Ms. Peterson: _(trying to make sense of this)_ Morgan, you're not trying to get me and your dad back together right?

Morgan: _(softly)_ No, I haven't talked to him since he left us.

_(Morgan and her mom sit together in silence for a few minutes before Morgan's mom speaks up.)_

Ms. Peterson:_ (wanting answers) _So who am I going on a date with?

Morgan:_ (getting excited) _So you'll do it?

Ms. Peterson: I never said that.

Morgan: _(winey) _Mommmm…he's really cute and he's a lawyer.

Ms. Peterson: That's great, but do you know him?

_(Morgan looks at her mom wanting to lie but knows she can't.)_

Morgan: _(not wanting to say) _Not exactly.

Ms. Peterson: _(rolling her eyes)_ So you want me to go on a date with a complete stranger?

Morgan: _(sighing) _He seems really nice mom, he thinks you're really pretty.

_(Ms. Peterson looks at her daughter uneasily.)_

Ms. Peterson: You showed a stranger a picture of me?

Morgan:_ (trying to calm her mom down) _Mom, shh, just go on one date with him. Just one that's all I'm asking.

_(Ms. Peterson shakes her head, giving into her daughter.)_

Ms. Peterson: _(jokingly) _If I'm killed remember it's your fault.

Morgan: Great! You guys are meeting at Little Miss Steaks around 8:30.

_(Ms. Peterson laughs)_

Ms. Peterson: Get Mimi up from her nap, we have some shopping to do.

_(Ms. Peterson gets up from the table smiling.)_

Ms. Peterson: After all I have to look good on my date.

_(Morgan hugs her mom and then goes into Mimi's room, waking her up.)_

_(Flashback: A 6 year old Maddox and his family run into the ER, the girl known as Maxine is laying on a stretcher.)_

_(The scene switches to Maddox and his family waiting in the waiting room. A doctor comes out.)_

_(The scene switches to Mr. and Mrs. Beerens talking to a doctor in the hallway. Maddox stands behind his mom.)_

_Doctor: (gravely) Maxine is dead…._

_(Present: Maddox wakes up from his nap; he looks around the room shocked. Wondering to himself what he had just remembered.)_

_(Jack and Gary sit in the mall; Lea is getting them all ice cream.)_

Jack: You guys realize all you had to do was ask Emma to check me out.

Gary: _(smiling)_ Yeah but that wouldn't have been as fun.

_(Jack laughs a little. He starts to look around hoping to see something, anything. But like his new normal he can't.)_

Jack: Do you think I'm gonna be able to see again?

_(Gary shakes his head yes forgetting Jack can't see.)_

Gary:_ (supportive) _Of course you will. Jack…can we talk about the kiss.

_(Jack starts to move around nervously.)_

Jack: What is there to talk about?

_(Gary groans.)_

Gary: Jack your trying to push me away, like you always do. But can't you see I'm desperately in love with you?

_(Jack shakes his head, anger in his lifeless eyes.)_

Jack: _(monotone) _I'm spoiled, I'm bad goods. No one can truly love me, okay? I mean look at me…I'm a bipolar blind boy with half his body badly burnt. I mean hell half my body looks like Freddy Cougar…I'm just lucky my face wasn't burnt.

_(Gary touches Jack's hand.)_

Gary: _(honest)_ I think your perfect Jack. No, I know you're perfect.

Jack: You'll think that until you start dating me. Then you'll see I'm not.

_(Jack moves his hand away from Gary's as Lea walks back over to the table, three ice creams in hand.)_

Lea: _(cheerful) _So what did I miss?

Jack: _(acting as if his and Gary's talk didn't happen) _Nothing.

_(Jack smiles at Lea as she places his ice cream in front of him, helping him find it.)_

Jack:_ (nicely) _Thanks.

Lea: Welcome.

_(Lea smiles at Jack and looks at Gary wanting to know what happened while she was gone. He looks up at her with a sad expression that says everything.)_

_(Morgan, Mimi and her mom are in Goodwill; Ms. Peterson is holding a pink dress in front of Morgan.)_

Morgan:_ (smiling) _Oh my gosh, it's so so pretty!

Mimi: Like.

_(Ms. Peterson looks at the price tag.)_

Ms. Peterson:_ (half-smiling) _It's very lovely and 40 dollars. I can't waste 40 dollars on myself.

_(Morgan walks up to her mom, grabbing her hand.)_

Morgan: _(lovingly)_ Mom, we're caught up on all the bills, we have food in the house…everything is a-okay right now.

_(Ms. Peterson looks at her daughter.)_

Ms. Peterson: _(worried) _I know but what if somehow were not caught up on the bills or we run out of food?

Morgan: Mom we won't, don't worry.

_(Ms. Peterson smiles at her daughter and kisses her head.)_

Ms. Peterson: I don't know what I would do without you.

_(Ms. Peterson holds the dress close to her and walks up to the counter, ready to buy it.)_

_(Emma, Spinner, Marco, Jay and Manny run up to Jack, Gary and Lea in the mall. They all have look of concern on their faces.)_

Emma:_ (out of breath)_ Jack! We were so worried about you!

_(Jack looks around, hearing Emma but not seeing her. Emma hugs him.)_

Spinner:_ (looking at Gary)_ What happened?

_(Gary looks at Emma and Spinner bashfully.)_

Gary: Well I kind of kidnapped….

Jack: _(lying)_ Cause I asked him to.

_(Emma looks at Gary and Jack.)_

Emma:_ (understanding) _It's okay, as long as your alright. _(Looking at Gary)_ But next time ask me, all I have to do is sign him out.

Gary: _(faking a smile)_ Okay.

_(Gary looks at Jack lovingly still refusing to give up hopes that they'll get back together.)_

_(Flashback: A 6 year old Maddox and a 6 or 7 Maxine are playing in an old willow tree.)_

Maddox: _(angry) _You always get what you want. I hate you!

_(Maddox starts to climb higher and higher in the tree, Maxine follows.)_

Maxine: Shut up Maddox, you're just jealous that I'm perfect and you're not.

_(Maddox rolls his eyes and turns to look at the girl.)_

Maddox: I hate you Maxine, why do you have to be such a brat! God! I hate you!

_(Maxine sticks her tongue out at Maddox; Maddox gets annoyed by this and pushes. She slips of a tree branch and falls down, hitting her head on the ground. Maddox looks down shock and horror in his eyes.) _

Maddox: _(frightened) _Maxine! Maxine!

_(Maddox quickly climbs down the tree and looks at Maxine, he see's blood around her head.)_

Maddox:_ (scared) _Mom! Dad! Mom!

_(Present: Maddox looks at himself in the mirror, confusion and horror all over his face. What's happening to him? Why is he remembering random things out of nowhere?)_

_(It's rainy outside; Ms. Peterson is coming home from her date. Morgan is waiting in the kitchen for her.)_

Morgan: _(curious) _So…how was it?

_(Ms. Peterson looks at Morgan with eyes of happiness.)_

Ms. Peterson: It was remarkable!

_(Morgan looks at her mom with a look of bliss.)_

Morgan: _(joyful) _Tell me more!

_(Ms. Peterson sits down next to her daughter and fills her in on her awesome date with Jonathon.)_

_(Jack is back in his rehab room; Spinner is sitting down in a chair next to his bed while Emma sings him in.)_

Jack: _(taking a deep breath)_ Spin, have you ever liked someone a lot?

Spinner: Yes why?

Jack: But you were scared you'd fuck things up so you pushed them away?

Spinner: _(thinking back)_ I suppose so.

Jack: I like Gary but I'm scared once he starts dating me again he'll realize he doesn't like me.

_(Spinner laughs.)_

Spinner: _(supportive)_ He doesn't like you Jack. He loves you.

Jack: _(annoyed)_ That's what everyone keeps saying…but what if he just thinks he does?

(Spinner sighs.)

Spinner: _(fatherly) _You can't live with so many what if's Jack. Live in the moment.

_(Jack thinks about what Spinner had just said and smiles', knowing what he said is right. Why worry about the what if's of life…all he should worry about is the right now.)_

_(Maddox is going crazy over what he's been remembering. He's walking back and forth in his bedroom; finally he decides to call his parents. His mom answers.)_

Maddox:_ (in a shaky concerned voice) _Mom, I need to talk to you.

Mrs. Beerens: _(vexed) _What happened? Are you okay?

Maddox: No…not really.

Mrs. Beerens: _(nervous) _Your not in trouble again, are you?

Maddox: _(unevenly) _No…but I have a question for you.

_(Mrs. Beerens breathing is uneasy.)_

Mrs. Beerens: Okay.

_(Maddox exhales quickly, trying to control his voice.)_

Maddox: _(gaining back some control over his voice)_ Did we ever know someone named Maxine?

Mrs. Beerens: _(shocked)_ Oh my God.

_(Maddox starts to feel awkward.)_

Maddox:_ (worried)_ What is it?

_(Mrs. Beerens doesn't answer.)_

Maddox: Mom….

_(Maddox realizes that his mom hung up her phone…he looks at himself in the reflection of his phone and begins to feel awkward. He goes upstairs and back into the attic, looking through every picture book he can find until he comes across a picture of his mom holding two newborn babies, on the back of the picture is says: Maxine and Maddox my perfect twins.) _

**…****TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Don't Forget (2)

**A/N: This episode marks the half-way point of season 3! Only 4 more episodes left until the amazing finale (****The Tip of the Iceberg.) Hope you like this episode, a lot of questions considering Maddox are answered in this episode but trust me there's a lot more to be answered. Read and review. **

**"****Don't Forget (2)"**

_(Maddox is awoken by a knocking on his door. He slowly gets up, walking down stairs and answers it. It's his parents, outside it's storming badly.)_

Maddox: _(rubbing his eyes and talking through the thunder outside)_ What are you doing back?

Mrs. Beerens: _(serious)_ We need to talk about what you found.

_(Mr. and Mrs. Beerens walk into their house, covered in rain and sit down at the kitchen table.)_

Mr. Beerens: _(deeply)_ Sit down Maddox, we have a few things to tell you.

_(Maddox looks at his parents awkwardly and slowly approaches the table, unsure of what he'll hear but knowing deep down he needs to hear whatever it is they say.)_

_(Gary runs into Jack's stay-in rehab room, covered in a sheen of rain. He's holding an old newspaper over his head as if that will keep the rain off of him. He's out of breath and is looking at Jack.)_

Gary: _(concerned)_ What's the 911? Are you hurt? Dying? What?

_(Jack laughs at Gary imagining his face but not seeing it.)_

Jack:_ (sincere)_ I wanted to tell you sorry for how I've been acting.

_(Gary takes a seat next to Jack's bed and looks at him with eyes of hopefulness.)_

Gary: _(optimistic)_ So what does this mean?

_(Jack laughs trying to find Gary's hand; Gary grabs his hand holding it tightly.)_

Jack: _(smiling)_ It means I'm sorry.

_(Gary smiles and leans over, hugging Jack.)_

Gary: Well I accept your apology, now…do you have anything I can change into? I'm soaking wet.

Jack: _(smirking)_ In my closet.

_(Gary lets go of Jack's hand and walks over to his closet, picking out an outfit to wear.)_

**Degrassi: New Beginnings!**

_(Bryson and Marybeth are at JavaStar, there looking out the windows watching as the thunderstorm gets worse.)_

Marybeth: _(worried)_ Wow, it's getting pretty bad out there.

_(Bryson continues to stare out the window watching as the rain get's heavier and heavier.)_

Bryson: Yeah it is, we should probably get home…before it gets worse.

_(Marybeth looks at Bryson with sad puppy dogs eyes.)_

Marybeth: _(embarrassed)_ Look, I know this is gonna sound really really stupid but…can you stay with me tonight?

_(Bryson looks at Marybeth with one eye brow raised.)_

Bryson:_ (unsure what she means)_ What?

Marybeth: _(taking a deep breath)_ I know this is gonna sound super childish but…I'm kind of scared of thunderstorms.

_(Bryson looks at Marybeth with a mocking look.)_

Bryson: _(making fun of her)_ Ohhh…is little Marybeth afraid of a storm?

_(Marybeth rolls her eyes at Bryson and playfully hits him. As she does the thunder strikes loudly, Bryson jumps.)_

Marybeth: _(mocking)_ Oh…is little Bryson afraid of a storm?

_(Marybeth and Bryson start laughing.)_

Marybeth: But for real, my parents are gone tonight and I don't wanna be alone.

_(Bryson smiles and places his hand over Marybeth's shoulders.)_

Bryson: Well what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a pretty girl like yourself stay at home all alone during a wicked storm.

_(Bryson and Marybeth smile at each other and begin getting ready to go out into the crazy storm.)_

_(Maddox and his parents are in his kitchen, Maddox looks at them with a look of dismay.)_

Maddox: _(trying to wrap his head around it)_ I…did it? I killed my sister? It's all my fault.

_(Mrs. Beerens places her hand on Maddox's.)_

Mrs. Beerens: _(through tears)_ No, baby it's not.

_(Maddox looks at his mom, tears rolling down his face.)_

Maddox: (_trying to make sense)_ Why didn't I remember?

Mrs. Beerens: After the accident you pushed it out of your memories, whenever someone asked how she died you said, "I don't know, she feel out of the tree." Then after Maxine's funeral…you pushed every memory of her out of your mind.

Mr. Beerens: _(strong)_ We sent you to countless therapist about that.

Mrs. Beerens: _(trying to keep it together)_ But all of them said the same thing.

Maddox: _(confused and hurt)_ What? What did they say?

Mr. Beerens: That you were suffering from traumatic amnesia. They said it was common in young children who witness something horrifying.

_(Maddox looks at his dad uncertain of what he's just said.)_

Maddox: _(perplexed)_ What…what's traumatic amnesia?

Mr. Beerens: _(sounding like a doctor)_ It involves the loss of memories of traumatic experiences. The younger the subject is, the greater the chance of this significant amnesia. People who have committed murder get this sometimes…epically people who committed it at a young age.

_(Maddox looks at his father with eyes of anger.)_

Maddox:_ (irritated)_ What? You think I'm a murder? Huh? Is that what you think!

_(Maddox hits his fits on the table and gets up in a fit of rage.)_

Mr. Beerens: _(trying to calm Maddox down) _No, Mad, that's not what were saying.

_(Maddox looks at his dad, rage all over his body.)_

Maddox: _(screaming)_ That's what you just said! You just fucking said that!

_(Maddox runs his hand through his hair; his body is feeling like a mad house of emotions. He feels the uncontrollable need to hit something…anything. He does, he punches right through the kitchen wall. Mrs. Beerens jumps in her seat while Mr. Beerens walks over to Maddox.)_

Mr. Beerens: _(calmly)_ Mad, you need to calm down and take a deep breath.

_(Maddox backs away from his dad, walking over to the door.)_

Maddox: _(out of control)_ I'm so sick of everyone telling me what and who to be! I'm my own damn person! I can be whoever the hell I want! _(Maddox knocks over a vase and opens the front door violently)_ I will be who I want!

_(Maddox walks out of the house. Mrs. Beerens runs up to him.)_

Mrs. Beerens: _(motherly)_ Baby, you can't go outside its dangerous. Its storming badly.

Maddox: _(angry)_ Who the fuck gives a shit!

_(Maddox slams the door leaving his parents inside scared and worried.)_

_(Gary and Jack are in his stay-in rehab room there both laying in his bed, there watching the epic season finale episode of West Drive.)_

Ned-Jack's Character-: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

_(Ned is pushed into a well by his enemy, Luna Douglas on the bottom of the screen it reads To Be Continued...)_

Gary: _(laughing)_ Wow…that was dramatic.

_(Jack smiles)_

Jack: I wish I could've watched it.

_(Gary grabs a hold of Jack's hand and squeezes it.)_

Gary: _(lovingly)_ You were great, as always.

_(Gary moves a stray hair off Jack's forehead.)_

Jack: Thanks, that may be the last time you see Ned.

_(Gary looks at Jack confused.)_

Gary: _(bewildered)_ Why?

_(Jack sighs, a big sigh of sadness.)_

Jack: _(telling the truth)_ Rebecca said if I'm not able to see again when West Drive starts shooting in the fall she's writing my character off….

Gary:_ (taken aback)_ What? She can't do that…you can sue her or whatever.

_(Jack smirks)_

Jack: _(coolly)_ She would win. There's no point.

_(Gary looks Jack straight in the eyes.)_

Gary: _(romantically)_ Well then she's stupid, you're an amazing actor and you can so find better work. Your perfect and you'll always be perfect even if you can't see again.

_(Jack reaches out and touches Gary's face.)_

Jack:_ (honest)_ I want you to Kiss me.

_(Gary looks at Jack unsure if he really wants it.)_

Gary: _(hesitant)_ You sure?

Jack: I would kiss you but I can't see your face.

_(Gary smiles and kisses Jack, a kiss full of love and passion. The kiss starts to turn into more and more until they slowly start to undress each other, romantically and affectionately.)_

_(Bryson and Marybeth run into her house.)_

Bryson: Gosh I'm really wet.

_(Bryson looks around Marybeth's house, a little freaked out by what he sees.)_

Bryson: _(feeling awkward)_ Um…why is there a whole bunch of churchy stuff all over your house?

Marybeth: Don't mind that, my parents are bible freaks. Come up to my room, I promise it's not creepy.

_(Bryson laughs as he and Marybeth walk upstairs into her room.)_

Bryson: _(poking Marybeth)_ What? Is it decorated in My Little Pony stuff?

_(Marybeth looks back at Bryson rolling her eyes. They walk into her room where she goes over to her closet and grabs a pair of basketball shorts out of her closet.)_

Marybeth:_ (throwing the shorts at Bryson)_ I don't have any guy shirts.

_(Bryson looks at the shorts uneasily.)_

Bryson: What are these for?

_(Marybeth looks over at Bryson with a dumbfounded look on her face.)_

Marybeth: To change into stupid, you need to get out of the wet cloths. I'll dry them.

_(Bryson shakes his head, saying okay. He starts to ask where the bathroom is but is distracted when Marybeth starts to undress and is in nothing but her bra and underwear.)_

Marybeth: _(looking at Bryson)_ Aren't you gonna get undressed?

Bryson: _(staring)_ Ummm…yeah.

_(Bryson starts to slowly get undressed and suddenly the power goes off.)_

Marybeth: _(putting on nothing but a long tee-shirt)_ Great, the powers out. I'll go start a fire. Meet me downstairs when you're done getting dressed.

Bryson:_ (still thinking about Marybeth's body)_ Okay.

_(Marybeth leaves her room, Bryson is left up there and all he can think about is Marybeth's sexy body.)_

_(Maddox is in a bar, he's totally wasted.)_

Bartender: I think you've had enough. Why don't you go home.

_(Maddox looks at the bartender with drunken eyes.)_

Maddox:_ (drunkenly)_ Home…home? I don't have a home.

_(Maddox gets up and starts to yell this until finally a trucker comes up behind him.)_

Trucker:_ (annoyed) _Will you shut the hell up?

Maddox:_ (mocking him)_ Will you shut the hell up?

Trucker: _(irritated)_ Don't do that I hate it when people do that.

Maddox: _(laughing)_ Don't do that I hate it when people do that.

_(The trucker looks at Maddox ready to punch him but Maddox beats him to it.)_

Trucker:_ (pissed)_ You've made a mistake boy!

_(The trucker picks up a beer bottle and hits Maddox in the face with it, cutting his face badly. Maddox sees this and starts to laugh uncontrollable before passing out.)_

_(Jack and Gary lay in bed next to each other, they've just had sex.)_

Gary: _(out of breath)_ Wow I missed that.

Jack:_ (content)_ Yeah me too.

_(Gary and Jack start to cuddle.)_

Gary: _(awkwardly)_ So…what are we?

_(Jack takes a deep breath.)_

Jack: What do you mean?

Gary: _(wanting answers)_ Are we…together?

Jack: _(unconfident)_ What do you want us to be?

_(Gary shrugs.)_

Gary: What do you want us to be.

_(Jack smiles at Gary.)_

Jack:_ (shyly)_ Boyfriends?...

_(Gary leans over and kisses Jack.)_

Gary: I was hoping you'd say that.

_(Gary and Jack continue to lay there in peaceful silence, pleased to have each other again and hopeful for the future.)_

_(Bryson and Marybeth are sitting on the floor eating by fire light a dinner of cereal and bread.)_

Bryson:_ (honest)_ I feel kind of awkward sitting here in your living room shirtless.

_(Marybeth looks Bryson up and down.)_

Marybeth: _(flirty)_ I think you look sexy.

_(Bryson laughs, thinking of Marybeth undressing again.)_

Bryson: _(jokingly)_ But Jesus's eyes are on me.

_(Bryson motions to a picture hanging on the wall.)_

Marybeth: _(laughing)_ Shut up.

_(Marybeth and Bryson look into each other's eyes feeling a magnetic pull to each other. Marybeth is about to kiss him but she pulls away quickly.)_

Bryson: _(befuddled)_ What's wrong?

Marybeth: You have a girlfriend…that's what's wrong.

_(Bryson shakes his head, remembering that. He's momentarily forgotten about her…but still he can't help but feel a pull to Marybeth. A pull he and Kira don't have.)_

Bryson: _(pushing the thought of Kira out of his mind)_ But she's away…she won't ever have to know.

_(Marybeth looks at Bryson licking her lips wanting to go in for a kiss but still hesitant.)_

Marybeth: _(looking away)_ But….

_(Bryson puts his hand on Marybeth's smooth face.)_

Bryson: _(adoringly)_ But nothing….

_(Bryson kisses Marybeth.)_

Marybeth:_ (taken aback by the kiss but liking it)_ She doesn't have to know.

_(Marybeth knocks there food out of the way and throws herself on top of Bryson.)_

Bryson: _(in the mood)_ Yeah…she doesn't have to know.

_(Bryson and Marybeth continue to kiss. Soon there kiss turns into more and more and he pulls out the condom he keeps in his wallet.)_

Bryson: _(hopeful)_ You ready?

Marybeth: _(taking off Bryson's shorts)_ I'm fully ready.

_(Marybeth goes down on Bryson and takes the condom with her. Bryson's face is full of pleasure and happiness.)_

_(The next day, morning, Maddox wakes up in Toronto's hospital. He looks around the room until he sees his dad.)_

Maddox: _(confused)_ What happened?

Mr. Beerens: You were in a bar fight.

_(Maddox feels his face.)_

Maddox: My face was cut up.

_(Mr. Beerens shakes his head yes.)_

Mr. Beerens: You're lucky none of that got into your eyes.

Maddox: Will my face heal?

Mr. Beerens: Yes.

_(Maddox looks over at his dad.)_

Maddox: _(still angry)_ Good…lets go.

_(Mr. Beerens shakes his head no.)_

Mr. Beerens: Mad, you're going somewhere.

_(Maddox looks at his dad as if he's said something stupid.)_

Maddox: _(snobbishly) _Yeah, home.

Mr. Beerens: No, a place you can get help for your problem.

_(Maddox looks at his dad, his anger back on full blast again.)_

Maddox: My problem is you!

Mr. Beerens: _(fatherly)_ No, Maddox you have a mild case IED…Intermittent explosive disorder.

_(Maddox looks at his dad infuriated.)_

Maddox: _(through an eye twitches)_ What the fuck is that?

_(Mr. Beerens takes a deep breath, ready to explain everything.)_

Mr. Beerens: You have repeated episodes of impulsive, aggressive and violent behavior or angry verbal outbursts. You react out of proportion to the most situations. You've broken objects in the past, when you were a kid you would throw horrible temper tantrums. People with intermittent explosive disorder, like you, sometimes attack others causing injuries in hopes they'll attack them also. Sometimes they may also injure themselves during an outburst, like you've done many times in the past...most recently today when you hit the wall. You'll have to get treatment, treatment that involves medications and psychotherapy to help you control your aggressive impulses.

Maddox: _(laughing out of anger)_ You don't really think I have that.

Mr. Beerens: We've known you've had this since you were 8. We put you on pills but they made you sleepy, so we stopped. We were told that you had a mild case so you didn't need to be put on medication. You've been fine here lately, with small cases of minor outbust...but now...we see that was false information, you need help? Before it gets out of hand.

Maddox: _(heated)_ Well I'm not going anywhere!

Mr. Beerens: _(shaking his head)_ But you are.

_(Mr. Beerens walks out of Maddox's room, Maddox looks at him with eyes full of hatefulness.)_

Maddox: _(gnashing his teeth)_ I'm not going anywhere!

_(Maddox breaks out in a cold sweat and looks around his hospital room, looking for a way out.)_

_(Bryson wakes up on Marybeth's floor; he sees a naked Marybeth lying next to him and starts to freak out. He's hit by a ton of guilt, he quickly but quietly gets up and goes and get's his cloths. He throws them on wondering the whole time why he did what he did. After he's fully dressed he leaves Marybeth's house without a goodbye or anything.)_

_(Mr. Beerens walks into Maddox's room with a therapist. When they get in there they see his window open and a note on Maddox's bed reading: See ya. The scene switches to Maddox running away from the hospital a look of antagonizing anger all over his body.)_


	6. Author Note

Hello everyone, I'm here to tell you DNB season 3 is on a short one month hiatus. That doesn't mean it's gone forever...it's coming back. I'm just adjusting to a few new things in my life, ect. I need sometime to adjust. So in other words think of episode 4 as a mid-season break. Sometime next week, hopefully, I will post a short promo showing you the next half of DNB season 3 and telling you a date when it will be back. So please don't leave DNB and never look back, look back every week just to make sure there hasn't been new info about season 3 or maybe season 4. Thank you to all my fans whose read DNB, I'm truly grateful for you. Bye for now.

-degrassilover16


End file.
